Premiers émois
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Suite à défi avec des mots imposés. Un os plein de tendresse j'espère. Léger Yaoi


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas mais à son auteur.

Univers Alternatif

OoOoOoOoO

Dans une salle pleine de monde, dans la grande ville de Tokyo, jouait le groupe Fairy Tail, il était composé de quatre garçons. A la basse, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux nombreux piercings en _titane_ son nom était Gajeel. A la guitare électrique et au chant Natsu, cheveux roses et son éternelle écharpe grise autour du cou. Au clavier se trouvait un autre garçon cheveux noirs courts généralement torse nu sur scène qu'importe le temps. Et pour finir à la batterie Gérard, un homme aux cheveux bleus courts en pics et un tatouage rouge sous l'œil droit. C'était un groupe en vogue et qui fonctionnait bien. Lucy, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était leur manager, poitrine plutôt généreuse et les ongles parfaitement taillés.

« Très beau concert les gars, je suis fière de vous.

-Merci Lucy ! Je peux avoir Happy ? »

La manager sourit tendrement au chanteur du groupe qui adorait son _chaton _bleu en peluche avec des ailes blanches, elle lui donna l'animal.

« Natsu lâches cette peluche, tu te comportes comme un enfant, dit le punk en souriant.

-Mais non il est adorable comme ça notre Natsu, rétorqua le batteur.

-Je m'en fous, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, renchérit le bassiste.

-Dire qu'entre vous, il y avait une espèce de « _haine_ » au départ.

-Ouais mais bon, il y a eu cette _inondation_ chez moi, et c'est le seul qui est venu à l'époque avec Lucy.

-Je me demande encore qui est le responsable, dit Lucy.

-Cela restera un mystère. »

Après cela, les membres du groupe se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Natsu y allait à pied incognito étant malade dans n'importe quel _véhicule_. Des habits et un couvre-chef noirs suffisaient à faire de lui un passant presque ordinaire. Pour une fois, il n'habitait pas loin, la jeune doctoresse Wendy n'avait donc pas besoin de lui donner des médicaments. Cette jeune femme était le médecin traitant du groupe. Lucy l'avait recruté alors que Gérard avait une horrible _brûlure_ sur le bras à cause de son voisin de palier Zeref qui s'était endormi sur son divan la cigarette allumée. Grey avait demandé _réparation_ des dommages car tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter de l'électroménager. Après un procès, il avait obtenu gain de cause. Natsu arriva chez lui et posa ses clés à côté de son _réveil_ rouge. Il sortit Happy de son sac et le mit sur son lit pour donner à manger à Carla son chat femelle au pelage immaculé. A la base, il appartenait à Wendy mais la doctoresse avait vu Natsu faire un _câlin_ à sa peluche et le lui avait donné. Le jeune homme s'en souvenait encore, c'était à la fin d'un autre concert. Comme il devait prendre le taxi pour rentrer chez lui, Wendy lui donna ses médicaments contre le mal des transports.

«Dommage que tu ne sois pas réel Happy, disait Natsu en câlinant sa peluche.

-Tu sais, j'ai un chat moi, mais je m'en n'occupe plus ces derniers temps à cause de mon travail. Je te la donne si tu veux Natsu.

-C'est une femelle ?

-Bah oui, elle s'appelle Carla. Elle a son petit caractère je te préviens.

-Pas de souci Wendy, je m'occuperai bien d'elle.

-Natsu, un chat bien que plus indépendant qu'un chien à besoin de toi pour vivre.

-Je le sais.

-Dans ce cas, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Et voilà comment, la petite Carla avait déménagé de chez Wendy au domicile de Natsu. Le chanteur, tout fier de son nouveau compagnon, avait pris des _photos_ de la petite boule de poils blanche. A présent, elle avait presque sa taille adulte. Il mit un peu de nourriture pour chat dans le bol destiné au félin puis mit un fond de lait dans une _soucoupe_. Carla lapa quelques gouttes de ce breuvage avant de manger un peu de ce qui était dans son bol. L'animal miaula de bonheur et Natsu lui sourit.

« Ma petite Carla, je vois que tu as la forme. Tu ne vas trop t'ennuyer sans moi ? Je sais que non. Tu as dormi et fait ta toilette ma belle car ton poil est tout lisse. »

Il posa sa guitare électrique dans un coin de la pièce et alluma la télévision et sa console de jeu.

« Alors Mister Freeze prêts à recevoir une bonne_ leçon_. Dit Natsu plein d'entrain.

-Prêts à te faire battre en une seconde Dragon Fire, dit froidement son adversaire.

-Grey je te battrai comme les douze fois précédentes.

-Natsu je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter d'hurler nos noms dans la conversation audio sur ce jeu. Si quelqu'un venait et nous demandait un duel en double ?

-Désolé mais là je suis en pleine forme.

-Carla va bien ?

-Très bien comme à son habitude.

-Elle n'est vraiment pas farouche.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit Mister Freeze. »

Ces deux-là jouaient à ce jeu pour passer le temps, mais surtout pour évacuer la pression de la célébrité. Le combat était acharné, l'un ne voulant pas céder à l'autre, c'est sur un ex æquo que la partie se termina.

« Quelle partie Mister Freeze !

-Tu l'as dit Dragon Fire, j'ai kiffé.

-J'adore quand tu parles comme nos fans, c'est drôle.

-Chut, pas ça Dragon Fire.

-Je sais Mister Freeze. Mais bon il n'y a personne là.

-Les murs ont des oreilles Dragon Fire. »

Grey retira son casque et le posa sur le meuble-télé noir. L'appartement de l'homme au clavier était simple mais bien décoré. Il jouait sur des nuances de gris et de noir, avec des _orchidées_ comme touche de couleur pour rendre son espace personnel plus vivant et encore plus design. Cette partie avec son ex-rival lui rappela qu'avant Fairy Tail, c'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole. L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit son carnet et se mit à écrire les paroles d'une chanson, elle parlait d'amour et surtout de la peur de se déclarer. Grey était amoureux, c'était un fait indéniable, il l'avait même dit lors d'une interview à un journal quelconque. La présidente du fan club du groupe s'était approchée de lui et lui avait demandé si elle était la personne qui habitait son cœur, mais le parolier du groupe avait dit que non et que la personne qu'il aimait serait la première à le savoir le moment venu. Il se sentait prêt à présent, mais il fallait trouver le temps. Entre le jeu et les concerts, sans oublier les interviews et les répétions. Grey avait du mal à dire à son bien aimé qu'il l'aimait, et l'autre était si adorable et naïf qu'il ne voyait rien. L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit son bain et eut une idée de génie, demain il allait enfin le lui dire seul à seul. Pour ça, il faudrait demander l'aide de Gérard et peut-être celle de Gajeel.

Le lendemain tout joyeux comme jamais, Grey s'habilla de sa chemise fétiche et de son pantalon blanc. Il se dirigea vers les studios dans sa voiture bleue en sifflotant. Arrivé à destination, il vit la moto de Gajeel mais pas la voiture rouge de Gérard. Il entra dans le bâtiment et salua la gérante du studio qui buvait avec plaisir sa _vodka_ d'une traite.

« Salut Cana toujours aussi alcoolique.

-La ferme le noiraud va aux studios.

-Toute de suite madame,

-Tch les gamins. »

Il entra dans la pièce et vit deux des membres de son groupe en train de manger des _cookies_ aux pépites de chocolat. Ces deux hommes avaient un appétit d'ogre que rien et même pas une armée de _soldats,_ ne pouvait les empêcher de se nourrir.

« Salut vous deux alors Gérard est en retard ?

-Comme d'habitude, tu connais sa femme Erza.

-Elle est féroce.

-Je le sais que bien, je l'ai vue avec le pommier de son voisin qui dépassait sur propriété. Elle a coupé ce pauvre arbre avec une tronçonneuse.

-C'est vrai que tu devais rendre à Gérard les baguettes de sa batterie.

-Quelle idée de les oublier chez moi aussi.

-Il se balade partout, se questionna Gajeel.

-Oui à peu près.

-Oh je vais le charrier avec ça.

-Vas-y si tu veux mourir Gajeel, dit Natsu. »

Le punk se terra dans le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gérard, qui entra dans le studio une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'installa sans un mot derrière son instrument. Natsu s'inquiétait un peu, mais après un regard vers Grey, il chanta la première chanson. Les répétitions duraient comme ça pendant une heure, puis les artistes prenaient une pause bien méritée.

« Bon les gars on a fait du bon travail, je vous remercie.

-Nous aussi Natsu.

-Grey, je pourrais te parler en privé ?

-Bien sûr. Gérard et Gajeel pas de dispute ok ?

-On n'est pas comme vous deux, leur rit au nez le garçon aux cheveux longs. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui était le batteur du groupe, esquissa un petit sourire aux deux hommes qui allaient s'en aller. Le garçon aux cheveux roses emporta son ancien rival. Enfin seuls, Grey soupira puis planta son regard enamouré discret à son vis-à-vis.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Grey.

-Excuse-moi mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Bah j'y suis habitué.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

-J'en avais envie.

-Tu es vraiment adorable toi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est que tu as dit ? T'es sérieux ?

-Tout à fait Natsu, je le sais depuis un moment mais je t'aime.

-Tu as mis tout ce temps pour me le dire.

-Tu le savais ?

-Je m'en doutais un peu.

-Ah ben là, je te le dis. Je t'aime mon chanteur préféré. »

Natsu se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Grey, c'était leur premier baiser et il était tendre. Ils se prirent la main tendrement et se sourirent. De leur côté, Gajeel et Gérard se parlaient tranquillement de leur bien-aimée respective, plus ils discutaient plus ils se trouvaient des points communs. C'était d''ailleurs écroulés de rire que les autres les retrouvèrent.

« Qu'est qui vous fait autant rire ?

-Nos petites amies le rose, elles sont si différentes mais si semblables.

-C'est vrai, comparer Levy à Erza, la première semble plus calme, dit calmement Grey

-Crois-moi Grey, tu la verrais parfois. Ma crevette peut ressembler par moment à la féroce Erza.

-Et ma chère et tendre peut se montrer délicate. »

Natsu rigola à gorge déployée suite à ces mots, il connaissait Erza depuis maintenant plus dix ans et bien qu'il sache qu'Erza pouvait être gentille. Le chanteur du groupe était toujours aussi hilare face à de telles suspicions, sur la femme aux cheveux écarlates qui partageait la vie de Gérard. Grey regardait avec amusement son amoureux se tortiller sur le sol, d'un coup une série d'images pas très saines lui vint en tête, le parolier du groupe prit des teintes rouges ce qui interpella le gars aux cheveux bleus et au tatouage sous l'œil droit.

« Grey tu penses encore à ta chérie secrète.

-La personne que j'aime le sais mon cher, et je pensais être plus discret que ça.

-Disons que tes chansons ont été un bon indice mon cher, dit Gérard en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu es vraiment perspicace toi, rigola Grey.

-Gajeel n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit pour ta femme.

-Ce n'est pas ma femme mais ma fiancée.

-C'est pareil tu le sais bien.

-Non Gérard et tu m'imagines en costume cravate ?

-Tu as une idée si préconçue du mariage toi.

-Possible. »

Les musiciens recommencèrent à jouer leur morceau jusqu'à très tard dans l'après-midi. Complètement affamés, les deux goinfres réclamaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pizza aux champignons. Le livreur arriva et les deux hommes la mangèrent à eux tout seuls sans en laisser à Grey et Gérard. Pas faute d'avoir essayé alors pour plaisanter Grey parla :

« Aux champignons, quelle drôle d'idée Natsu, tu sais que ça me donne des gaz.

-Pour pas dire que tu pètes aussi fort que Levy ronfle.

-Très sympa pour ta copine Gajeel, dit Grey.

-Mais je dis la vérité.

-Je veux bien te croire mais, si elle le savait tu finirais au barbecue.

-Si elle était aussi féroce qu'Erza.

-Levy hum... »

Sur ces réflexions, Gajeel se dirigea vers la sortie où sa panthère de fer comme il l'appelait l'attendait. Il enfourcha la bête et s'en alla en trombe laissant les trois autres à l'entrée du studio.

« Bon Erza m'attend, je vous laisse à demain les gars.

-Aller mon grand la terreur t'attend.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

-Aucun souci le tatoué.

-Je vais te montrer-moi du tatoué, l'exhibitionniste.

-J'ai chaud ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Grey...

-Oui Natsu ?

-Alors tu es toujours chaud.

-Hum, possible, mais encore plus quand je suis avec la personne que j'aime.

-Embrassez-vous bande d'idiots.

-Gérard ?

-Oui Grey.

-Dégage et retourne voir ta femme, dit Natsu.

-Oh oh.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, cher chanteur, tu as de la chance Grey, je crois qu'il t'aime aussi. Sur ce, je me tire comme diraient les jeunes. »

Gérard alla dans sa voiture et démarra de suite, il n'oublia pas de saluer les deux autres. Natsu était plus rouge que jamais et regardait le sol. Grey prit les mains du garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Si on prenait un café tous les deux ?

-Dans un café ou chez moi ?

- Dans un café, il ne faut pas aller trop vite Natsu.

-Pourtant tu m'aimes non ? Ça te gêne si on va trop vite.

-J'aime quand la confiance et les sentiments s'installent petit à petit.

-Cela ne va pas être facile avec moi alors. Je suis un passionné, quand j'aime, je ne me modère plus. Un feu ardent brûle en moi.

-On dirait les paroles d'une chanson Natsu.

-C'est normal ce sont les tiennes. »

C'était complètement incognito qu'ils allaient à un café qui servait d'excellents expresso et cappuccino. Grey cria après un serveur qui arriva deux minutes plus tard.

« Bonjour messieurs que puis-je pour vous ?

-un café noir avec du sucre et toi Natsu ?

-Un cappuccino.

-Très bien messieurs, autre chose ?

-Vous avez à manger ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim après avoir mangé une moitié de pizza ?

-Si et toi tu n'as rien mangé alors je m'inquiète.

-Bah je mangerai chez moi ne te tracasse pas.

-Grey tu va manger avec moi ici.

-Bon si tu insistes et que je n'ai pas le choix. Une part de tarte au riz.

-Voilà ! Et monsieur grouillez-vous. »

Le serveur fila en vitesse à l'intérieur, Natsu regarda un peu autour de lui et vit de nombreux couples se donner la main et s'embrasser, mais tous composés d'un homme et une femme. Un peu mal à l'aise Grey regarda Natsu et lui dit d'une voix calme :

« Après on s'en ira loin de ces gens-là.

-Merci, Grey tu es un chou.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas un légume !

-Si tu étais un légume tu serais géant genre Léguman.

-Qu'est que c'est ce truc ?

-Juste un délire.

-Ah ok. »

Ils burent leur café en vitesse et Grey prit la part de tarte pour la manger en chemin. Natsu traînait le parolier du groupe jusqu'à chez lui. Carla miaula pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son maître. Grey essaya de caresser la boule de poils blanche qui esquiva la démonstration d'affection du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Carla, voyons, il voulait te dire bonjour.

-Miaou !

-Ne râle pas Carla. Il te fera pas de mal c'est mon petit ami en plus ma belle.

-Miah !

-Merci Natsu mais si elle ne veut pas ne la force pas, elle est timide.

-Ici, Grey, il n'y a personne pour nous juger.

-Je sais. »

Natsu se jeta sur les lèvres de Grey, il s'embrassèrent avec passion, et à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Soudain le ventre des deux hommes se mit à râler. Le chanteur rigola un peu ce qui fit un peu rougir le parolier.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on mange Natsu.

-Ok, mais Grey je peux te demander un truc ?

-Bien sûr.

-Viens vivre ici avec moi.

-Notre relation vient de commencer Natsu, si on habite ensemble ça risque de tout foirer surtout aussi vite.

-Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je t'aime.

-Alors pourquoi ça te pose un problème Grey ?

-J'ai peur de te perdre.

-Je suis là, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me perdre. »

L'homme aux cheveux roses prit les mains de son interlocuteur, puis lui sourit avant d'aller en cuisine pour y préparer un repas. Grey proposa de l'aider, mais Natsu refusa car il voulait montrer à son petit ami quel merveilleux cuisto il faisait. Il coupa les légumes avec soin et prudence, car il arrivait encore qu'il se coupe lors de ses préparations culinaires. Grey regarda avec gourmandise son petit ami s'affairer avec les denrées alimentaires. Natsu sifflait en même temps qu'il faisait cela, ce qui laissa le loisir à Grey de le rejoindre dans ses mélodies en chantonnant, et en prenant des notes de ses idées, il avait toujours un carnet et un Bic pour y gribouiller ses réflexions. Natsu mit sa préparation à cuire, il se retourna et vit le bassiste en pleine prise de notes il lui donna un petit bisou sur le front ce qui fit sourire Grey. Le leader du groupe alla dans son frigo pour y chercher une boisson pour accompagner ce moment. Le repas enfin mit sur la table, Natsu et Grey le mangèrent en parlant de diverses choses.

Après avoir mangé jusqu'à plus faim. Natsu reposa la question à Grey pour qu'ils vivent ensemble, le garçon aux cheveux noirs capitula, mais dit encore à quel point, un tel empressement ne serait pas que bénéfique. Natsu s'en fichait complètement comme de ses premières sandales. Même si ça ne sera pas facile, il vivrait avec l'homme dont il était amoureux, et qui partageait ses sentiments. Depuis leur premier baiser, le chanteur en était persuadé, Mister Freeze et Dragon Fire vivraient sous le même toit.


End file.
